Fluffy Valduggery
by NightcatMau
Summary: A home for all the silly, stupid, random Valduggery some rather fluffy plot bunnies inspire.
1. Chapter 1

**Little Hero**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery or Valkyrie, but Liam Begley is my OC. I got bit by a rather silly plot bunny and for that I apologize. Val is 20-ish. Enjoy.

* * *

Liam Begley nervously typed, trying to get his outdated machine to run faster. There was something unnerving about how the two detectives roamed him small lab, touching things. The smartly dressed skeleton would pause every so often, looking over at the brown-haired young woman when he seemed sure she wasn't looking.

Liam felt sorry for him. He knew what it was like to be in love with a beautiful woman and not able to say anything. Small, with over-sized thick glasses and a face even his own mother didn't love, he KNEW. But he also knew why the skeleton loved her, since her smile had melted his heart the instant she flashed it at him.

As a misanthrope Liam had neglected to offer his guests anything as they waited, and when he remembered to belatedly, he figured it was too late. He typed furiously at his keyboard, trying to bring up the data for the test they required, but the computer still moved sluggishly.

He looked over at them from time to time, realized that the beautiful young woman was looking at the skeleton when she saw him not looking, and the look on her face shredded Liam's heart. He should say something, he guessed, but what? Then he knew exactly what to do, and he smiled.

* * *

Liam had instructed the pair to start working on a compound for him. A rather stretchy mass that he complained loudly his assistant was failing to work with. He had no assistant but they didn't need to know that.

"You'll both have to work at it at the same time. I should have a machine, but they never give me anything I need. Just look at the computer."

The skeleton titled his head skeptically. "If we both have to do this, how can your assistant do it alone?"

"Four arms."

"Ah."

The skeleton removed his gloves, and started to work the mass with the woman, and of course their hands kept touching and they had to stand rather close.

"Keep at it." Liam ordered gruffly, hiding his smile behind his computer screen. The two detectives obeyed, at last figuring out the way to manipulate the mass, stretching it and then compacting it until it became more flexible.

He imagined how hot it was might be off putting, but he deflected their questions as it needing to stay heated until ready for his experiment. He shook his head when the woman said it smelled sweet.

* * *

The data was coming up at last, and Liam had the detectives put the stretchy mass back into the awaiting pan and small warming box, instructing them first to press it flat, then score it ito squares, turning off the box.

He printed up the data and handed them a copy, even going so far as to make a hard file on CD for them. They looked happy, and he'd enjoyed seeing them work together. They left and he went over to the machine, all too happy that he'd remembered his mother's advice as he popped on of the squares in his mouth.

Nothing beat getting a couple together like a good old-fashioned taffy pull.

* * *

**That was WAY too fluffy. I have shamed myself.**


	2. Chapter 2: Prolix Loquacious

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery or Valkyrie, but Prolix Loquacious is m OC. I know this isn't Valduggery per se, but they are in love, it just takes Prolix to tell Valkyrie that. Among other things. Enjoy!

* * *

Tha last thing Valkyrie remembered was Skulduggery carrying her away from the burning building, his velvety voice talking to her as the blackness had consumed her. But how had he been there? She knew he wasn't even in Ireland.

She tried to sit up, realizing she was in a strange bed in a tidy one-room cottage. It was night and only dim moonlight lit the room. The velvety voice she had loved for so long reached her.

"Ah, you're up. You're Valkyrie right? Do you mind if I call you Val? Because Val is just a lot easier to say to be honest, not that there's anything wrong with Valkyrie, it is a lovely Taken Name, truly it is. But I like Val better, so is that OK?"

"Skulduggery?" Valkyrie whispered, confused.

"Goodness no," the voice paused, a match flared and a candle lit beside the speaker revealing a tall man with curly black hair that fell to his shoulders, a thin sharp angular face, and brown eyes. Valkyrie marveled at how handsome he was and felt instantly smitten. Then he continued. "I'm Prolix Loquacious, Skulduggery's twin brother. Identical twin actually, not that you can tell anymore, which is not to say my brother isn't still handsome, because he is. He just isn't so twinnish anymore. Is that a word? Because if it isn't it should be. But I love my brother, even if he talks too much. He talks about you, My, how he talks. You're all he ever talks about. I think he fancies you. Does he talk about me?"

Prolix Loquacious leaned forward and Valkyrie smiled faintly. He talked more than a cat, but she liked him. He was sweet somehow, charming and friendly. Prolix beamed, apparently taking her smile for a 'yes'.

"I love my brother, I truly do, though he is far too private. He won't even give me his mobile number. I don't know why. I like talking to him, we have the most lovely craics, even though after the first several hours he doesn't say too much. I still feel terrible he was burnt, so I couldn't let you burn too, you know, I doubt you'd come back as a skeleton. Though if you did I'd still be your friend and you'd still be really pretty. Can I make you something? Bacon and eggs? You really should eat."

He paused, and Valkyrie spoke. "Yes, Prolix, bacon and eggs sound lovely, thank you. I don't think I can sit up to eat though."

Prolix came to the bed, fussing. "Oh dear. Really? Let's try, at least. Well, let's try this first, I didn't even think of it, silly me. Mum always said I talked too much and forgot my magic but I think that's plain silly, don't you? Where was I? Right, right, helping you." He put his hands on her and Valkyrie could feel a gentle warmth flood through her. The pain left her and she could sit up, even though she still felt weak.

Prolix gently propped her back on the pillows looking at her kindly. He really was a sweet man and in the seconds he didn't talk he was rather endearing. Then he started to talk again.

"All better? That's good. You don't have to nod, you can feel free to talk to me, you know, tell me your deepest darkest secrets, I'll never tell. Like if you fancy my brother because I really should know because if you fancy one another it could lead to a wedding, and if there's a wedding I'll need a present, and if I need a present I should start shopping now because I can never get sales people to wait on me for some reason. Skulduggery says it is because I talk too much. Actually he says some bad words and then says I talk too much, but I don't do I?" He looked at her pleadingly and Valkyrie shook her head no.

Prolix clapped his hands in delight, getting up and moving to the tiny fridge, then placing the things he needed on the small wooden table, before turning the stove on. "I KNEW I didn't talk too much. How could anyone talk too much? Ever? You'd loose your voice if you did, I bet. Now let's see, bacon and eggs. I'll make you toast as well and fry up some potatoes. You like potatoes?Everyone likes potatoes. Except for Irish potatoes, those things are too sweet. But sometimes sweet is good. Oh, and coffee I simply must make you coffee, or do you like tea better? No? OK, good. Coffee it is then. Are you sure you're all right? Skulduggery says you talk as much as I do."

"Skulduggery says a lot of things." Valkyrie managed.

Prolix waved a hand, smiling fondly as he cooked. "I know! He says the silliest things sometimes too. He once told me I should enter a monastery and take a vow of silence. He said it would do me good. Now isn't that the silliest thing you ever heard? He also said my cat ran away because I talk too much. Now that is very silly indeed. He was a nice cat, a Siamese cat. I like cats, do you like cats? I think everyone does, except for Skulduggery. He said the cat talked as much as I did, which I really don't think is much at all. He's a silly man sometimes, my brother."

Valkyrie laughed so hard tears came to her eyes. Somehow Prolix didn't bother her. He was sweet and kind and he was loyal to Skulduggery. True he talked a lot, but she did love his velvety voice, and exact copy of his brother's. Prolix could talk all day as far as she was concerned.

Prolix of course was only too happy to oblige her. "Here we are, all ready. I've got a lovely tray so you can eat right there in bed. I really shouldn't you know, but I'm a total hedonist. I just figure we should do what brings us happiness and not worry about what other people think. I think that is the best way to live, don't you agree? Oh goodness, what's breakfast without orange juice? I do apologize, Just one moment. There you are, orange juice. I'm happy to see you eating. Mum always did say I'm a wonderful cook. I wish Skulduggery could cook I DID offer to teach him, but he refuses to listen, he's a stubborn man, that one. Do you like to cook?"

Valkyrie nodded.

"Oh that's wonderful. Sometime when you're all nice and rested we can all get together and cook all sorts of lovely things. Or maybe not. Skulduggery seems awfully possessive of you. In fact he said if I ever came near you he'd shoot me, but I'm fairly sure he didn't mean to not rescue you. I'm almost sure of it. At least I hope I am. Oh dear, now I'm not sure at all. No, I am. He's my brother and loves me. He only said I'd frighten you away, yet here you are, so maybe he was joking. Yes, he must have been. Because everyone likes me. You like me, right? But not too much since Skulduggery fancies you. Do you fancy him I asked and you never said."

"It depends on what you mean by fancy." Valkyrie put in edgewise.

"Well you know, fancy. Don't you like him, find him attractive, that sort of thing? Because he's a really attractive man and I now he fancies you. Why on Earth are you blushing? I know words and I'm fairly sure 'fancy' means to like someone a lot. Like 'would you fancy a cup of tea?' That's how I mean it. I did get slapped by a woman once because I told her I fancied her, not sure what THAT was all about. Skulduggery said I deserved to get slapped and not to talk to women like that so I suppose I shouldn't use the word in front of you. So henceforward no more 'fancy' for you. Oh, I just said it, didn't I? Sorry, sorry. I'll use 'like' then. Do you like my brother? Because I know he likes you."

Valkyrie smiled and nodded. "But it's a secret." She told him and Prolix looked overjoyed to be given such a gift.

"Oh, you're secret's safe with me. I wouldn't dream of telling a soul. I'm so very good at keeping secrets. Skulduggery says it's because no one will talk to me, but he's wrong. Because here we are two good friends, having a simply lovely craic. It's nice just the two of us, because if Skulduggery were here he'd talk, a lot, or he'd just shut down and ignore us, he does that a lot too. Strange man. He says I talk as much as Cormac Teige McCarthy, you know the Lord of Blarney? But he mostly wrote didn't he? So I'm not really sure what he means half the time. He also said I should try kissing the Blarney stone all by myself and it might have the opposite effect. When I pointed out I'd fall if I did that, he said it might knock some sense into me. I'm fairly sure he meant it in a nice way though."

He paused, taking the tray away. Prolix returned to her side taking her hand, concern on his handsome features. "You look tired, my dear. You honestly should get some sleep. That's it close your eyes. Would you like me to talk to you until you fall asleep? That's it, just nod. Good. Then I will, because I honestly don't mind."

So he did. Prolix talked to her all of the next day, and all of the next night too. He talked for several days in fact. When she was well enough to return to Gordon's mansion he took her, talking all the way, but the instant he pulled away the silence was deafening.

Valkyrie supposed the silence was OK too, and it would be even better to hear that voice coming from Skulduggery again even if he didn't talk as much as Prolix. She'd missed him even while Prolix spoke and she realized it was the man not the voice she truly loved. Valkyrie vowed that the moment the time was right she'd ask Skulduggery how he felt, though she was fairly sure from hearing Prolix talk that he loved her.


	3. Chapter 3: Skeletons

**Skeletons**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Ghastly, Tanith, or Valkyrie. Valkyrie is about 30 here.

* * *

The bad guy was a rotten one as such men went. A third-rate sorcerer, he'd only managed to capture the great Skeleton Detective and his friends through dumb luck, and now that he had them, he didn't know what to do with them.

So he kept them chained in the old castle dungeon, realizing too late that his plan wasn't very creative. Well, Skulduggery realized it for him, and so far the skeleton hadn't shut up yet, much to his captor's dismay.

"So let me get this right, you captured us just to prove you could? Well you've proven yourself, but I must say that isn't really much of a plan. So let us go then, hmm, and we'll forget all about this? I promise not to mention this to a soul, mainly to spare you any further embarrassment."

I can't, I'd love to, but I can't, I'm sorry!" The captor dissolved into blubbering tears and Skulduggery gave a snort of disgust. Tanith and Ghastly were content to let him do what he did best, knowing full well he'd get them free. He always did, somehow.

"Why can't you?" Skulduggery asked with a weary sigh.

"I lost the keys to your shackles, and the door to the dungeon as well, it clanged shut behind me, we're all trapped here!"

The man dissolved into tears again, and Skulduggery sighed. "Just my luck to get captured by an idiot. I'd tell you not to worry, that Valkyrie would come to the rescue, but she's gone now-"

He stopped at the distant sound of the dungeon door being blown open. But it couldn't be. She was dead, he'd seen her die. He'd attended her funeral, seen the casket lowered into the ground. But as the oh-so-familiar footsteps came closer, he knew it was her.

"Valkyrie!" He called to her as she stepped into view. The clothes were the same, but she wore a large black hat now, the wide brim obscuring the face he'd longed to see for so long. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets and there was something off about her, as if she'd lost a lot of weight.

"Skulduggery." She said softly, not looking up.

Their captor cheered to see the calvary, running straight towards Valkyrie who snapped her head up, her skeletal jaws opening in clear menace, an angry hiss escaping them. Fireballs came to the skeletal hands she withdrew from her pockets, and the man shrieked, turning to run, fainting even as he did, hitting to floor with a dull thud.

"Now that was just insulting, that's what that was." Valkyrie growled as she looked down at the man, then she turned her gaze to Skulduggery and seemed to smile, though it was hard to tell with her being a skeleton.

"Valkyrie! You came back for us, you're rescuing us, but how, why?" Skulduggery asked as she set to work on his shackles, using the lock-picks he'd bought for her.

"I've been trying to get back from the instant I passed, Skulduggery. You need a keeper, I couldn't leave you to wander around on your own, getting hurt and needing rescued as often as you do." His cuffs sprang loose and he got his own picks out, starting on Ghastly's cuffs while Valkyrie moved to Tanith.

Ghastly and Tanith were both watched them in stunned silence, perhaps wondering if Skulduggery's hallucination was catching, she couldn't be there, she was dead. But she was, and Skulduggery clearly felt the need to torment her.

"I'm not that helpless. I had a brilliant plan for escape."

"Which was?" Valkyrie asked.

"I'm not telling. I hope you don't think I'm taking you back as a partner, Valkyrie. I have my reputation to think of, and frankly, you'd scare people." He teased.

Ghastly was free and looked from one skeleton to the other in a daze before finding his voice. "There are two of you now. Two skeleton detectives who will never shut up. Oh God, I hereby resign as an Elder." He put his hands in his face and sighed.

"You hear that, Valkyrie? You're out of a job, I bet. Maybe Uncle Gordon will take pity on you and let you back in the mansion, provided you don't scare him too badly."

Valkyrie glared at Skulduggery, straightening up as Tanith's cuffs popped open. "Big talk coming from an animated pile of bones." She growled.

"Said the skeleton." Skulduggery shot back, walking over to place his gloved hands on her shoulders before drawing her into a tight hug. "I missed you." He said softly.

"I missed you too, even if you are the village idiot." She replied, gazing up at her partner in open adoration. Skulduggery's grin broadened then, and he brought his teeth to hers, kissing his wife as he'd longed to for all those lonely months.

"Hmm, not bad. But maybe I got the wrong wife back." He teased, earning a swat.

"Oww! That was a joke, you're an evil woman, Valkyrie Cain, evil. Hitting your poor partner like that when all he is is bones."

"Cry me a river, Skulduggery."

"I was thinking more of taking you home and seeing if we can make skeleton babies, but if you insist-"

"Skulduggery!" Valkyrie scolded, knowing he of course could see the blush that rose to her skeletal features, because his grin deepened as he escorted her through the castle to freedom, Tanith and Ghastly straggling behind in stunned silence.

* * *

Months had passed. They were home at last and Skulduggery turned to his beautiful wife. It had been eleven months since she had returned to them, and like any infertile couple they had used magic to bring a bundle of joy into the world.

Valkyrie was cooing to their son, who was currently holding one of her fingers in his wee skeletal jaws, though her certainly didn't need to feed. Skulduggery smiled at the sight, going to his beloved wife and placing kisses on her face with his teeth, before leaning down and brushing them ever so gently on his son's forehead.

Valkyrie returned his affections, placing their son in his arms. "You make a wonderful father, I hope you know that." She said, kissing him again. Skulduggery smiled, and rocked his son gently before placing him in his crib.

"And you make a wonderful mother, Valkyrie Cain. But now our son needs his rest, and I'm fairly certain I can get you pregnant if we try hard enough." She laughed and took his hand, letting him lead her out of their son's bedroom and into their own.

* * *

**Told you this stuff would be fluffy, aww.**


	4. Chapter 4: Folk Saint

**Folk Saint**

* * *

Note: I don't own Skulduggery or Valkyrie, and don't nobody but a fool claim to own Santa Muerte. Val is about 24 here, story is from her point of view. Special thanks go out to DarkAntidote for requesting an update. Special thanks also go out to Xanthe Willow and Missy Cain xxx for reviewing Chapter 3. Oh, I apologize in advance for my rubbish Spanish I only taught myself phrases here and there, sorry. ¡Lo siento!

* * *

I'd been cooking, not even thinking about anything but what a terrible day I was having. So I'd gotten out the tiny saint statue I'd bought while in America at University and I told her my problems while I worked. Not out loud, because even there I'd had to hide her. People took one look at her and called her scary, a monster, and it broke my heart.

I decided to make a meal I liked offering her. Ground meat, rice, black beans, diced peppers and tomatoes, onions all sort of things with a sweet tomato sauce, and of course, cocoa powder and a hint of chili powder.

"What is that?" Came a velvety voice from behind me and I froze. Skulduggery stepped around me, picked up the tiny statue, looking at it curiously. "I never knew you were religious." He said. He turned it over, had to have seen the small charms embedded in the bottoms along with mustard seeds, but said nothing.

"I'm not, that's just nothing." I lied. Not wanting to face the hate, the judgment. I was tired of being told she was scary. Satanic. Evil. She was none of those things. Skulduggery gently put her back down.

"There's no reason to be ashamed of having beliefs, Valkyrie. Who is she?"

"Nobody. It's nothing. I don't even know where I got it. Just a good luck charm if that."

Skulduggery put his arms around me from behind, pulling me close. "Valkyrie, I love you. I want to understand. Why won't you tell me?"

"I told someone once, did not go well. Never want to live through that again, thank you." I stiffened, near tears, and Skulduggery turned me and held me. The tears came as did the story.

"I had no one left, Skulduggery, no one after my parents died. So when I went to America I was so lost. I know how stupid it sounds, but she found me. She saved me. She became a mother to me. I- I trusted only one other person with seeing her, and all she kept saying was how ugly she was. How evil, how scary. It broke my heart. She- the saint is like a mother to me."

"How come I've never seen her before? You don't have to hide who you are from me, Valkyrie. Not ever." Skulduggery tilted up my head and kissed me softly, then clasped me close to him again. "Of course I take all the credit here. Clearly I primed the way for her, being as charming, wonderful and loving as I am."

I laughed into his shoulder. "She's a girl, not a boy, Skulduggery. But maybe you did. I've never seen her as scary. I love her, not in some strange way, but like my mother. I know how that sounds. Forget I said anything."

"She; helped you, Valkyrie. She's your patron saint. That she doesn't look like every other saint only makes her special. Please, for my sake at least, leave her out from now on. Anyone who saved you doesn't belong locked away or hidden. I love her already for saving you."

I was about to reply when we both turned sensing a disturbance in the air currents, the air shimmered and a tall figure appeared, resplendent in her white wedding dress. She carried a sharp scythe in one hand, but beckoned me to her with the other. I went to her happily, allowing her to enfold me in her bony embrace. We parted and she tilted her head at me, and I could feel her smile. "Mija, aren't you going to introduce me?"

"Si, mi madre. Skulduggery, this is Santa Muerte, which translates into holy death or saint death as you like. Santa Muerte, this is Skulduggery, but I think you already know that."

"Si, mija, I do, but it is always lovely to be introduced." She held out her arms to Skulduggery as well and he came forward, but stopped just out of arms reach to tilt his head at her curiously.

"You're Death, then?"

"Si, I am. But all people are my children for all who are born will meet me sooner are later. Don't you have a hug for your madre then? You just said you loved me, did you not?"

Skulduggery looked slightly lost, but he let her hug him, lightly hugging her in return. She stepped back, pleased with herself. Santa Muerte tilted her head towards the pot. "Why no chiles chipotles adobados? Where are the tostadas, mija?" She gave me a hopeful glance, her dress changing into a black robe, and cooed endearingly.

"Fine. You're spoiled, you know that?" I said lovingly. I got out the chiles in the spicy sauce, adding four to the pot, then several more at her hopeful glance and I could feel her smile. I added in fresh sweet peppers as well, then let it all on to marry on a simmer.

Skulduggery looked at me. "Tostadas?"

I shrugged. "She loves them. This isn't even real Mexican food but she likes it."

"Si, mi gusta." Santa Muerte cheerfully agreed as she watched me get her out a sturdy paper plate and lay out three tostadas. "You are not eating, mija?" She asked worriedly, so I prepared a plate for myself, then joined them at the kitchen table.

"I really wasn't hungry, but if you're eating I will." I admitted, and she nodded, pleased. Skulduggery was still staring at her warily. "Skulduggery! She's about as lethal as a kitten unless someone she loves is in danger. But then she loves everyone. Death doesn't play favourties."

He relaxed slightly. "Sorry, I do apologize, you're just big, and you carry a scythe-" He gestured helplessly at the scythe she had propped against the wall and she nodded.

"Si, si. But only to protect mis hijos. My little ones, my children, and to harvest them good things. But I never seem to harvest enough for some of them. Does that make me a bad mother, mijo?" She asked him, reaching out a skeletal hand for his gloved one endearingly.

Skulduggery patted her hand and I think even he saw her delighted grin. "You're a wonderful mother if you saved Valkyrie. Thank you."

"¡De nada! She is my little one to look after, si? I wouldn't let her come to any harm." She paused, seemed to scent the air, then looked at me. I nodded and got up, topping each plate with a ladle of the homemade chili for each tostada, then adding Mexican cheese and cream cheese on top. I put fresh sweet peppers on the side and several chipolte peppers in the adobo sauce as well.

I set down her plate first as was only polite, and we ate, though I swear she inhaled her food. I remembered I had pineapple soda from Goya as well and that too disappeared in a wink. We retired to the living room with instant coffee I'd imported from Mexico.

Skulduggery tilted his head. "Not to be rude, but where does the food go when you eat?"

Santa Muerte laughed in delight. "It fills my belly, there are plusses to being death, mijo." She was clearing coaxing him so he nodded then spoke again.

"Si, madre." The two simple words seemed to melt her heart, for she promised us blessings. She downed her coffee, hugged us both, then gestured and her scythe appeared in her hand. Her robes changed color, first gold, then white, then pulsing, dancing through the rainbow of colors she wore, and she swung her scythe wide and high over us in benediction. She faded from view and I turned to Skulduggery with a slight smile.

"She's never done that before, obviously. Appeared in a solid form, I mean."

He pulled me close, kissing me deeply before he replied. "I didn't think she had from the look of wonder on your face. Now are there any other saints in your closet?"

"Well there's Jesús Malverde, but it isn't like he's ever appeared or anything."

"You are a woman of many secrets, Valkyrie Cain. But I'm glad you haven't kept falling in love with me a secret, and I hope you're proud of me and not ashamed of me, even if I am a skeleton and people might think I'm a monster too."

I blinked back instant tears. "I never thought of it that way. I hid her from you to protect myself from hearing what you might have to say, thinking you'd judge her, but you're right. No more hiding her, ever again, and certainly no hiding you ever."

Skulduggery removed his gloves, and brushed a skeletal hand against my cheek. "Do you mean it, will you marry me?"

"Yes, Skulduggery, I'll marry you." He kissed me tenderly in response, and I silently thanked Santa Muerte for blessing me with such a good man.

* * *

I'd like to point out here and now that Santa Muerte is not just a narco saint nor is Jesús Malverde. Both are Mexican folk saints and more that happy to protect and help anyone with a loving heart and an open mind, end lecture.

Translations:

Lo siento: I'm sorry.

Mija: My daughter, sweetheart (female

Mijo: My son, sweetheart (male)

De nada: You're welcome, no problem

Mis hijos: My children

Si: Yes

Mi Gusta: I love, I love that

tostadas: flat crispy shells

chiles chipotles adobados: Chipotle peppers in adobo sauce


	5. Chapter 5: Dance in the Graveyards

**Dance in the Graveyards**

* * *

I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, or Ghastly. Val is about 24 here, yeah almost the same age I always make her. Dance in the Graveyards is a wonderful song by Delta Rae. Thanks so much to **Missy Cain xxx** and **Xanthe Willow** for reviewing Chapter 4.

* * *

Delta Rae's "Dance in the Graveyards" had blared out of the battery operated radio, awakening me. It was cold where I was, and the thinly padded coffin hurt my back. I had needed rest after my ordeal, and now I hoped I wasn't too late as I hurriedly dressed.

* * *

I walked rapidly towards my house, wondering if my partner and spouse was all right. I felt odd, disjointed, and I shook my head in irritation. I could not be going to pieces now, having just been through the excruciating pain of putting myself back together.

A low growl escaped my clenched teeth. My bones still ached and I felt like taking it out on somebody. Seeing that the door the house had been blown inwards I slowed and crept into the shadows. Any stupid move on my part could result in harm to my partner.

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I still felt slightly muzzy, but I was grateful the instructions for my burial had been followed. The extra clothes and key to the door of the above ground tomb had come in handy. I supposed having my bones arranged neatly in the open coffin had been hard on the mourners, but I had had my reasons.

I edged closer, pulling out my gun. I didn't want to shoot the bad guy, but right then I didn't trust my magic. I crept inside the house, listening. I sensed more than heard a rhythmic sound coming from the upper floor and crept up the stairs, hugging the wall, on alert for any surprise attackers.

The door to the bedroom was ajar, and a rather large and ugly man had my partner and beloved spouse down on the floor and the sound was the repeated punches he was throwing. My partner lay still, not even fighting back, and I feared I was too late.

I crept to the door, looking inwards, the prone figure was alive, but barely. But why was there no attempt at self-defense? Then I saw it, the expression of despair. Of course, why fight back when you wanted to join the spouse you buried two days after your wedding? I caught my reflection in the mirror and hoped the bad guy would see the hate written on my skeletal features, I really hoped he would.

I burst into the room with a roar, picking him up, starting to throw punches of my own. I was much stronger than I remembered and it didn't take too many hits until his face was a mess. I was snarling, hitting, then I remembered I was a Sanctuary detective and forced myself to be calm and got out my cuffs, but not before I whipped my gun across his face for good measure.

"I'm placing you under arrest for the murder of a Sanctuary detective, and the attempted murder of a second." I growled, snapping them on. The man looked from my partner, to me, then back and forth several more times and started screaming. I backhanded him and he fell silent.

I got out my mobile and called the Sanctuary for a van to pick him up, then turned to my partner and husband. He was sitting up staring at me in shock. "Valkyrie?" He breathed.

"Yes, Skulduggery?"

"You're, you're-" He stammered slightly, gazing at me with his jaw hanging open in shock as he managed to stand.

"Deader than dirt? Much thinner that I used to be? Really achy and in a bad mood from piecing myself together? Yes, all those things. You weren't kidding, it hurt. Badly. The good thing is, I never have to eat again, the bad thing is I've got no face." I shrugged.

Skulduggery came forward, clasping me to him tightly. "Nonsense, you have a very sweet face, but then female skeletons usually do." He purred, cupping my jaw gently and placing a chaste kiss on my teeth. Bone to bone felt strange, but in a good way.

I pulled back hoping he could see my grin. "I find it a tad disturbing you can tell the difference to be honest, but I'll take you at your word. Speaking of words, I don't hold you to yours of, what was it, a week ago? Death having parted us, and all."

"Three days, and nonsense. Your still my wife, and you came back to me." His voice was full of wonder and he dipped his head until his forehead rested on mine.

"I told you I would so long as you followed the instructions. You do realize it isn't shock and that I am a skeleton?" I asked gently.

I felt him looking deep into my eye sockets then he nodded. The van of Cleavers arrived at that time and hauled off the suspect who seemed to have gone catatonic from the sight of two skeletons who could talk. How rude.

"Why didn't you fight back? Don't you know how much it would have hurt me to come back and find you, well deader than you are now?" It was supposed to be a touching moment, but we both laughed.

Skulduggery grinned at me. "I wanted to be with you. I let my guard down and it sounds stupid, but I was hoping I'd either join you or you'd show up and rescue me." Skulduggery stepped back, folding his arms, head tilted awaiting my reaction. I could tell he was pleased with what to him was a brilliant plan.

I sighed, closing what now passed for my eyes. "I married a thickheaded man."

"Skeleton." He cheerfully corrected.

I shook my head. "Poor Ghastly is going to be so upset with two of us to annoy him. What on Earth do we do with ourselves anyhow?"

"Catch bad guys, meditate, catch more bad guys. Annoy Ghastly, catch more bad guys. Hit people."

I laughed and Skulduggery took me back into his arms, kissing me once more. I was home and I had a partner and husband that still loved me. Life, or death, was good.

* * *

**Stupid plot bunnies will not leave me alone.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Date

**The Date**

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly or Erskine. Val is about 23, and I got bitted by a fluffy plot bunny from Fluffytown, so don't expect "War and Peace", 'Kay? A million thanks to Missy Cain xxx, XxbeautifulxX134, a mysterious Guest and Xanthe Mutare for reading and reviewing Chapter 5.

* * *

Skulduggery had been gone for several days on a case of his own, and I still couldn't believe he'd went off without me. Erskine and Ghastly were taking me out to lunch, someplace elegant, Ghastly insisting I wear the new dress he'd made me for the occasion.

It was simple, in black of course, and swept to the floor. It did look fantastic and I totally owned it. I gave a slight gasp as we entered the restaurant. It was far more elegant that I had expected, and the understated clothes both men were wearing didn't seem suited to it, though I was hardy going to be snobby about it. They were my best friends outside of Skulduggery, after all.

And at least they were there while Skulduggery was off having all sorts of fun without me. All Ghastly would say was that it was a delicate case, one Skulduggery felt he had to handle on his own. What was I? A sledgehammer? OK, maybe I was, but who taught me to be that way? But I resolved to forgot all about that and enjoy my friends as the maître d' escorted us to our table.

We were all offered wine menus which we declined but he saw to it that we would have two cups of coffee in short order. I looked at Ghastly. If they were staying why wasn't he ordering? I was about to ask when a collective murmur rose in the room. I looked up to see a man entered by the opposite entrance and his appearance was turning heads. The small string quartet started up and I recognized the opening strains of the James Bond theme. No, it couldn't be. Not even he had that massive an ego.

"Why, look at that, your date is here. See you later and remember you love us, so no yelling at us for setting you up, Bye." Ghastly said these words in a rush and I was dimly aware they were leaving. My attention was riveted on the man as he crossed the room, his stride elegant and relaxed.

He was handsome, so much so that one woman fell out of her chair trying to get a better look, and a waiter walked straight into a wall. His suit was black, and finely tailored, and he had a fedora of the same material tilted down at a rakish angle over one eye.

He knew all eyes were on him, and the broad grin this caused to appear of his face was magnetic. I was utterly transfixed. The mystery man reached my, well our table at last, and removed his hat which he handed off to the awaiting maître d' . He had coal black hair swept away from his handsome features that was neatly trimmed and his strangely familiar jawline was clean shaven.

He eyes were the brightest blue I'd ever seen, almost catlike, but it was the smile, now clearly wicked that clicked that clicked in my brain. "Skulduggery?" I breathed. He chuckled softly, pleased with himself as he sat.

"Yes, Valkyrie, in the flesh." There was a purr in his velvety voice that made my heart do terrible things and gave me chills. He knew the effect his voice had on me, and now he was using it seductively. "I had your escorts order us coffee. Allow me to order our lunch?"

I nodded in reply, not trusting my voice. Luckily the quartet went on to something more sedate and the other patrons returned to their meals. Skulduggery ordered when the waiter brought our coffee, then turned his gaze back to me. He had stared at me for years and it had never bothered me before. But that was when we were best friends and partners. The man sitting across from me didn't seem remotely interested in being either. "No questions for me?" He asked, a teasing note in his voice, snapping out of the near trance his gaze had put me in.

"Yes, I do have questions. Is this what I think it is, and why?"

He sipped his coffee and considered me over the rim the way a cat watches birds, pinning me with his gaze, then he dropped his gaze, a grin spreading across his far too handsome features. "If you mean am I flesh and blood, yes. As you recall I already said 'in the flesh'. I do wish you'd pay more attention to clues, Valkyrie. As for why, I think we both know why."

"Let's pretend we don't." I replied, and he sighed.

"Do you have any idea" he paused as our first course was set down. "how lonely being the world's only living skeleton can be, Valkyrie? Knowing you will outlive everyone you care about, everyone, your best friend and partner included, because as a skeleton you are as close to immortal as a living being can get?"

I looked at him and suddenly felt sorry for him. "I never thought of it that way. I always assumed you'd go on and make new friends, have new adventures."

"No, Valkyrie, I would not. There comes a time in a man's life when he meets the woman he knows he wants to be with. Or in this case, comes to realize he wants to be with." Held my gaze to be sure I had his meaning, and I nodded. "I never said anything to you before, because I'd told you a story once, and you did not react well."

"Wait, what?" I asked confused.

"Yes, you were twelve at the time and I told you a Grimm's fairy tale, always one of my especial favourites about the skeleton who became a prince once more when the princess kissed him, breaking the spell over him. You didn't like it at all. You asked where the fun in that was, him turning back into a man."

"I was twelve." I growled.

"Don't interrupt when I'm being brilliant. Now where was I? Ah yes, after that little reaction I never mentioned the idea again, but it has been my fondest wish ever since I reassembled myself, now, at last I have my wish. Though I doubt very much I have my princess." He nodded, pleased with his speech, clearly seeing himself as a tragic hero and I barely repressed a sigh.

"Skulduggery, you're over four hundred. As romantic as this is for you, do you know how long I'll be alone when you die?"

"Yes, but by then I'll be past caring." He said, pleased with himself. I wanted to be mad, but I couldn't. The pleased air about him made me want to laugh instead. Skulduggery, true to his nature, was usually fun to be with. Our steaks arrived and he made a pleased sound. "I- I do hope you realize I did this so we can be together, Valkyrie. The options been there all along at the Sanctuary. I just never had a reason to live before."

I reached over and took his hand, and he smiled at me, his gaze gentle now. "Skulduggery, that is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. Are you sure they gave you a functioning brain?" I teased, and he barked with laughter.

"Good to see being in love hasn't honeyed your words any, my most loyal combat accessory." He teased right back.

We both relaxed then and enjoyed our steaks, teasing one another like we always did, managing snide remarks about half the diners. Everything was back to the way it used to be until he escorted me to the Bentley and I realized he was indeed a living man once more as he helped me in.

I leaned over and got his door and he got in, charmed and dangerously charming. "Seat belt. Now the day is ours to do with as we please. As you are the one getting everything, as in, getting me, I think I should get to pick where we go next."

"Your ego knows no bounds." I groaned.

"I know." He said, putting the Bentley into drive. "Isn't it wonderful?"

* * *

Dang blasted plot bunnies!


	7. Chapter 7: Ballin' the Jack

**Ballin' The Jack**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Gordon, Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Fergus or Beryl. Not sure how old Val is here, but she has Surged and just lost her family to protect magic. You seriously should see the clip of the song "Ballin' the Jack" from "Haunted Honeymoon" on You Tube before reading this and keep that image firmly in mind. It comes up as Haunted Honeymoon - Ballin' the Jack for me. Oh, a million thanks to **Missy Cain xxx** for reviewing Chapter 6. Enjoy!

* * *

Valkyrie tried to dry her tears before she answered Uncle Gordon's urgent voice from his study. It was no use crying. She'd know she'd have to give up her family to protect magic after she Surged. She'd no longer be aging and that would lead to too many questions. "Yes, uncle Gordon?"

"Valkyrie, I know it seems like your life is over now, need to see you up here for a moment please." He had drifted out to the railing, his new and improved Echo Stone base granting him far greater mobility. He seemed to be in mourning for her and it touched her.

As far as she was concerned the Echo who patiently waited for her to drag her trudging steps the stairs to him with a gentle smile on his face was her uncle. He loved, her, cared for her, did everything Uncle Gordon had done when he was alive, and now, she had to admit, she needed his comfort.

"Come on into my secret study, my most favoured niece." He said gently, a soft smile on his face. "I have something for you."

Valkyrie followed him. It was a mystery, and any good mystery instantly made her feel better. Uncle Gordon smiled at her and gestured to a manilla envelope on his desk. "Do you remember when you were really little and your parents used to let you stay here, Valkyrie?" Valkyrie nodded and opened the envelope. There was a strange object inside.

"That, my dear, is a VHS tape. It has no label because, well it was meant for your eyes only, and well, mine too since I was there when it was recorded. Before you play it, do you remember the film I used to play for you whenever you had a bad day?"

Valkyrie thought a moment. She had to have been five or six at most, but when Uncle Gordon started to hum a song, she remembered. "Yes! "Haunted Honeymoon" you'd let me replay the song in it over and over. It was hysterical. When I was little, of course." She quickly amended, blushing.

Uncle Gordon grinned. "It can still be hysterical, Valkyrie. Do you remember why sorcerers have to Take a name?"

"Of course because you can be ordered to do anything by anyone if you don't."

"Right you are, my dearest niece. Do you know that your bad uncle, and I still refuse to believe we are related by blood, never Took a name, despite knowing about magic?"

Valkyrie frowned. "No, I didn't. But what has that got to do with the tape?"

Gordon leaned back the best he could, a Cheshire grin breaking out on his face. "Everything. As you well know, your partner and best friend was best friends with me before you, and one thing I'll give him credit for is foresight. He knew this day would come, even before you were attacked after my death. I don't know how, but he knew, and he used his influence to make you something to cheer you up."

Gordon gestured and Valkyrie popped the tape into the VCR. There was some static, then there was a Christmas party for the family. She felt a pang of regret at having agreed to watch it, but then Skulduggery wandered into the scene. He bent down and murmured something to her awful aunt Beryl and terrible uncle Fergus.

The both went rigid, then stood up and walked behind the stage the family had set up. Minutes later they appeared, her uncle in full drag like Dom DeLuise had worn in the film to play Aunt Kate. But where Dom had achieved a wonderful stroke of comedic genius her uncle just looked fat and ugly in the costume.

Seeing her aunt in Gilda Radner's costume was hysterical, she laughed before the music even began, then fell into hysterical fits with Uncle Gordon as the two plodded they're way through a really rubbish version of 'Ballin' the Jack".

Instead of the strong, soaring voice of Dom DeLuise her uncle ruined the held note so horribly that she nearly fell out of her chair in fits of mirth. The two were so terrible it was priceless. The travesty ended and they slunk off stage.

The camera cut out, then came back on in Gordon's study. Skulduggery sat before the camera, looking rather pleased with himself if she read his skeletal features correctly. "Ah, hello there. Are you sure this thing is on Gordon? Very well then." He adjusted his tie and hat before continuing and Valkyrie smiled fondly at his fussy behaviour.

"This video, which I'm sure you will find endlessly amusing was made for the favourite niece of my dear friend Gordon. I have faith that whatever paths your life leads you on, young lady, they will be magical and they day will come when you will need this tape. If I have never made your acquaintance, and I simply cannot see a man as wonderful and dashing as myself not do so, I still give you my best regards. I am of course, if you haven't already guessed from your uncle's thrilling novels Skulduggery Pleasant, though he changed my name to protect my identity, I take entire credit for his success as a writer." There was a distinct snort of laughter off camera and Skulduggery managed to look annoyed.

He paused, then acting as if his dignity had been mortally wounded, continued his speech. "If I have had the wonderful pleasure of meeting me, you know my dim view of these particular family members, who I am sure had this coming in spades." Skulduggery tipped his hat and the video ended.

Valkyrie turned to Gordon with a smile. "How could he possibly know I'd need cheering up?"

Gordon shrugged and smiled. "I have no idea, my dear, but I'm sure he is waiting for you to ring him. We'd agreed a long time ago you'd only ever see this if you lost your family in some way. We know it doesn't make up for it, but well, it's better to laugh than cry."

Valkyrie did laugh and dug out her mobile to ring Skulduggery. Her best friend and partner deserved to witness the spectacle he'd created one more time, and she was sure he'd enjoy seeing himself on camera even more.

* * *

**"Haunted Honeymoon" is a classic comedy from the 1980's and the idea of her hateful aunt and uncle being forced to do "Ballin' the Jack" from the film is freaking priceless. If you haven't checked it out, go have a look see on You Tube.**


	8. Chapter 8: Return of Prolix Loquacious

**The Return of Prolix Loquacious**

* * *

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie or Ghastly. Prolix is my OC though. This is set about a year after Chapter 2. Sorry for the long gap but it took that long to find a reader who liked him. So thanks to my mysterious **Guest** for asking. This might not be fluffy I guess, but nobody else likes the poor man. The rest of you can skip the chapter, I guess. Oh, and his backstory is that Skulduggery thought he was dead until several years ago, then wished he was dead since Prolix talks rings around him.

* * *

Skulduggery Pleasant opened his front door and stared at his caller in mute horror. Prolix Loquacious stood before him trembling, badly burned and smelling of smoke. Prolix threw his arms around Skulduggery and buried his head in his neck. Skulduggery flashed back to the fire hat had taken his family's life, that he thought had taken Prolix as well and his heart melted. He wrapped his arms around his brother, not sure of what else to do.

"I'm so sorry to show up unannounced, brother, really, I am. I know you said you'd kill me if I ever showed up at your house, but I thought you were joking. Or maybe not, but maybe you should, since I'm here. But bad men attacked me and burnt down my cabin, and I didn't know where else to go. Maybe I should leave. That's it I should leave. But you're my big brother and I thought you could help me, like in the movie, Brother Bear. All I want is for my brother to love me and protect me like he used to." Prolix wept then, still clinging to his older brother, and Skulduggery led him gently inside, making sure the door was locked behind them.

His brother wasn't suited to fighting, never had been. Not that he wasn't brave, Skulduggery reminded himself, Prolix, had, after all been willing to die when he ran into the burning building to save Valkyrie. Skulduggery gently set his brother down and would have risen for coffee for him, but Prolix clung to him, terrified. "Who did this to you, can you describe them to us?" Skulduggery asked gently.

Prolix sat up and looked at him in wonder. "You want a description, like in an investigation? I get to help? Well, this is so exciting, Skulduggery! It will be almost as good as working with you and Valkyrie." Prolix turned and flashed a smile at Valkyrie who had come with healing waters and was tending him.

"Hello, Val. That feels wonderful. My powers won't work on me so I know I look bad, but we still are friends right?" He grinned hugely at her smile. "That's wonderful because you'll always be my friend and really pretty even if you get burned to a crisp. Oh, dear, I'm so sorry Skulduggery. I didn't mean to imply there's anything wrong with getting burnt, you're still very handsome. Valkyrie thinks so or she wouldn't have married you, don't you Val? I saved the invitation, by the way. Lovely paper. Now where was I? Right, a description."

Prolix fell silent for a long time, clearly thinking. Skulduggery took away the waters from Valkyrie and returned with coffee to find Prolix still silent. That frightened him. Prolix never went more than five minutes without talking.

"Prolix, are you all right?" He asked, handing his brother coffee. Prolix shrugged and Valkyrie got him a blanket then had him sit near the fireplace it was summer but she still switched it on.

"He's in shock." She said, stroking Prolix's head like she would with a child. She sat on the arm of the chair, murmuring soothing words to him. "Come on, Prolix, you can do this. What do you remember?" She gently urged. Prolix looked at her sadly.

"Nothing, dear sister, because you are a sister to me now, is that all right? Wonderful! I'm trying but nothing is coming to me. I remember the last time Skulduggery held me though. We were all of eleven or twelve, the age you were when he rescued you. He's always been a hero, my brother. Even then. Our whole family was going to the fair, well, we were until I got sick. It was just a cold but I couldn't travel and Ireland was a rough place then. Rougher than now, or maybe not." His voice was quiet and they both listened, letting Prolix talk.

"I thought I'd ruined everything, but Skulduggery insisted he could stay with me, and well, back then boys our age could sometimes fight in wars, so well, our family agreed and we were alone that night. The nights were so dark then, Val! So scary, we had a peat fire but they don't make light like that electric one does. Anyhow a terrible storm came, with thunder. I was terrified. Do you remember, brother?"

Skulduggery nodded and Prolix continued. "I was so frightened, Valkyrie. I wanted to run right out into the storm to find a place to hide, that's how scared I was. But Skulduggery wouldn't let me. He was in my bed with me, holding me. He told me stories all night long, he sang me songs, he did all sorts of things Val, to keep me from being frightened, and it worked. I felt safe with my big brother holding me. Oh, he is five minutes older, did I mention that? Well, he held me and he- He did something even nicer than that, Valkyrie. We didn't have much food then, not that year. Skulduggery had saved all his dinner, he refused to eat and made me eat so I'd get better. Now wasn't that nice of him?" Prolix looked at Valkyrie hopefully and she nodded, her eyes glistening.

Prolix lapsed back into silence but he seemed thoughtful now. He stood up then, setting his empty coffee cup aside with a firm resolve. "I must remember, I must be of some use. Think, Prolix, think! Oh dear, it was dark, like that night and I had just settled down with the radio on, all nice and cozy when I heard people outside, men, yes men, several, calling, but not for me, for you, brother. That didn't make sense so I went to the door. I was going to open it when I saw the black robes, so I couldn't see faces. But they broke the door in, they hit me in the head, left me, set the house on fire-"

Had Skulduggery been alive he would have paled. Somebody from his past wanted him dead, somebody not aware he had died and come back, and they had nearly killed Prolix trying to do it. His little brother, as annoying as he was, nearly died because of him. He stood as well. "I'll go to the Sanctuary, you stay here."

"Brother, please, no! Don't leave me alone. Can't you ring someone instead? Please? I don't want to be left alone, please. I'm still scared. Oh, what if those men followed me here, oh dear. I'm a terrible brother, I'm-" Skulduggery gathered Prolix in his arm and caught Valkyrie's gaze. She nodded and dug out her mobile, setting it on speaker after ringing Ghastly.

Prolix turned to watch, clearly fascinated with how in control Valkyrie sounded as she gave the description of the attackers. Ghastly promised to send detectives and asked how Prolix was, then rang off, clearly taking control of things.

Prolix pulled away, seemed to gather his courage. "What am I saying? I'd better go." He laughed softly. "I had the car all packed for camping, they didn't touch a thing, so I'll still go. That's what I'll do, it will be an adventure. Sorry to have been a bother. I'll be going." Skulduggery stopped his brother gently.

"No, Prolix. You're lucky the healing waters worked so well but I still want you looked at by a Sanctuary doctor, then you're coming home. You're not safe on your own. I thought if I kept away from you I could protect you. I still don't even know how you found- Uh-"

Prolix smiled and reached in his pocket. It was tattered and scorched but his wedding invitation still had the return address. Of course, Skulduggery thought. How incredibly clever his little brother was.

"I get to stay here, tonight?" Prolix asked in awe.

"I said home, Prolix. We have an extra bedroom. You're home now." Prolix threw his arms around Skulduggery, hugging his brother tightly. They coaxed him into the Bentley then to the Sanctuary doctor, then brought him home, Prolix talking all the while, to Skulduggery's utter relief.

"We should all go camping, we really should, you'd love it, Val. Out of doors, cooking on a fire. You get to sleep in a tent and everything. You know what else would be fun? Indoor camping, I bet. The tent all nice and cozy, yet you'd be in a room. Wouldn't that be fun?" He asked while Valkyrie and Skulduggery prepared dinner.

Skulduggery looked over his shoulder. "You said you have a pop up tent. Go get it. You can camp in one of the living rooms tonight." His brother looked overjoyed and went off for the tent. Skulduggery turned to Valkyrie. "Sorry I should have asked, but where can he possibly go? Beside I do love him even if he is a handful."

Valkyrie laughed. "I'll admit he talks a lot, but he's so sweet and he adores you. He'll want to help around the house and well, he will make a good playmate when the baby comes. I think he'll love being an uncle. Besides, you know he'd try to protect us, he really would. He can't fight to protect himself, but he'd die fighting to protect us."

Skulduggery smiled and would have replied but heard Prolix returning. His brother was clearly getting things set up and it took several trips out and back. Skulduggery simply had to look and laughed. His brother had set up everything. Tent, camp chair, MREs piled in a corner, books and a hand-powered radio and flashlight.

Val joined him, clearly delighted. Dinner that night was in the living room in front of the tent using pillows as trays. Skulduggery liked indulging his little brother and knew the gentle man would be good company for Valkyrie and the baby. When night fell they told scary stories and lit the fireplace (every room had one) and before long a sleepy Prolix was unrolling his bedroll.

He didn't even have to ask. Skulduggery and Valkyrie camped out in the living room with him that night, and took him out to breakfast the next day, Prolix, now knowing his little sister as he saw Val was pregnant, flanking her in the booth.

Prolix smiled at Val. "It will be a boy, I can tell, a good strong boy. You'll be so happy. I will too, of course. But we need a name of course, and toys, and so many other things. I know you have most of it, but please, can't I help? I could buy him something useful, couldn't I? You pick, Val, anything. Since I won't need the insurance money for a new cabin, well, I want to help, if you'll really have me."

Skulduggery smiled and watched his brother talk on endlessly and for once he didn't mind. His brother after all had managed to clear all the booths and tables around them with his nonstop chatter so they had a bit of privacy.

Val nodded, having already trained Prolix to pause when he saw her nod. "Tell you what, Prolix, you agree to watch over the baby. Then when he is old enough you can buy enough gear and take him camping, how's that?"

Prolix nodded and would have replied when Skulduggery's mobile rang. Skulduggery would have stepped away for his privacy, but he owed letting Prolix in on the investigation. Skulduggery grunted in reply to Ghastly's greeting then hung up with a smile.

"We have good evidence, and leads. We will have to drive to the crime scene and I'm afraid we have to ask you to go with us, Prolix. Sorry."

Prolix nodded eagerly and they were off for the crime scene, Skulduggery wondering just how Prolix would handle seeing the ruins of his home in daylight.

* * *

**So there you have it. There was an idea that maybe Prolix would become a partner with Skulduggery and Valkyrie. He is too wonderful a character to keep at home playing babysitter, and very brave when it comes to protecting others.**

**Besides which, he is brave. I wouldn't open the door for a bunch of Necromancers and I hope my readers wouldn't either. Oh, I think this also ends the series. So I hope you liked it.**


End file.
